


Nekros

by MarjoStilesWinchester, OctoberWitch



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWitch/pseuds/OctoberWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un défi lancé un soir d'orage: écrire en 3 pages (sans tricher!) l'histoire la plus triste possible mettant en scène Fili et Kili....ce qui donne une version alternative et toute personnelle de la bataille finale.<br/>Âmes sensibles, vous vous aventurez ici à vos risques et périls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekros

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci n'est pas écrit par moi! Je prête momentanément mon compte à ma copine...

Il sentit la fin arriver, une vague de chaleur brûlant ses reins.

Il accéléra ses mouvements. Ses hanches le faisaient souffrir, mais les cuisses qui les entouraient étaient trop douces pour s'arrêter maintenant. Il posa une main à terre, et ses cheveux blonds le voilèrent aux yeux du monde.  
Cassé en deux au dessus de son frère, il observait avec fièvre son sexe qui entrait en lui, son hésitation lorsqu'il devait ressortir et la fine couche de sueur qui couvrait son ventre. Fili bougea, glissant contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses fesses butent contre ses jambes. Il serra la cuisse qu'il tenait encore -imaginant les marques violettes et bleus que sa main provoquerait dans quelques heures- et planta ses talons dans le sol, poussant de toutes ses forces.  
La chaleur le dévora, les chairs tendres et juteuses cédèrent sous la pression et il jura pouvoir se fondre en lui complètement.  
Avec un gémissement rauque, il lâcha prise.  
Son sperme se déversa longuement, et avec tant de violence qu'il dû se redresser, s'asseyant sur ses talons pour contrer les spasmes qui agitaient ses jambes. Il jura et hurla, envoyant valser ses tresses humides -les ornements qui les terminaient fouettaient son cou et il accueillit cette douleur en jouissant plus fort encore-. Tous ses muscles protestaient; il refusa de les écouter et contempla le visage serein de son frère, lui offrant ses derniers coups de reins. Kili ne l'accompagna pas, son propre membre détendu reposant sur son bas-ventre, mais ce n'était pas grave. Fili savait qu'il avait lui aussi apprécié ce moment. 

Il laissa une langueur familière prendre possession de lui, et s'allongea sur ce corps qui l'avait si bien accueillit.  
Une pluie chaude labourait son dos et les muscles engourdis de ses fesses; il déposa un soupir rauque au creux du cou frais. L'herbe commençait à coller sous ses doigts, et ses talons perdaient leur prise dans la terre qui se transformait en boue. C'était sous des pluies d'été semblable à celle-ci que son frère et lui avaient l'habitude de lutter. Ils se déshabillaient, ne gardant que leur pantalon et une mince tunique de coton, et abandonnaient pour un temps leurs épées et le métal si cher au peuple nain. Ils s'affrontaient les mains nues, et Fili gagnait toujours. Il faisait semblant de perdre pied, puis entraînait Kili dans sa chute en glissant sur le sol détrempé. Ces entraînements se soldaient souvent par une bataille de boue, et par le chemin du retour, inconfortable et étrange, avec leur vêtements soudés contre leur peau et le regard désapprobateur des plus anciens. 

Sortant de sa torpeur, il se redressa et considéra ce qu'il avait fait.  
La peau de Kili était couverte de marques rouges, ses cheveux semblaient enclin à dévorer son visage, ses vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Mais, comme toujours, le jeune prince ne se souciait pas de son apparence, ni de l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les autres. Secouant la tête, Fili regarda le ciel blanc et laissa l'eau emporter la sueur de son front et les particules de boue nichées dans ses mèches dorés.  
La pluie faisait ressortir l'odeur de la terre, et son frère était confortablement étendu sur cette même terre. Pour lui, l'univers entier se résumait à l'odeur de Kili, s'il prenait la peine de fermer les yeux. Et même les coups sourds du tonnerre ne pouvait entamer la paix et la joie qu'il ressentait en cet instant, lové dans le corps qu'il chérissait le plus, bercé par l'eau et l'air, les deux éléments qu'il préférait.  
Tout les nains n'étaient pas fait pour vivre sous terre, ou suivre les règles imposées.  
Essuyant ses mains souillées contre son torse, il pris délicatement la tête de Kili et la redressa. Il ôta chaque mèches, les démêlant avant de les placer derrière ses oreilles, dégageant ainsi ses yeux et sa bouche. Ils avaient tout le temps dont un nain peut rêver et tout ruban brun coiffé était ponctué par un baiser. Fili lissa la frange de son frère, et la ramena sur le côté avec ses lèvres, se demandant combien de temps Kili mettrait pour porter fièrement une crinière aussi dense que celle de leur oncle.  
Il avait hâte.  
À regret, il sorti de cette crevasse si chaude et se recula, ses genoux traînant dans l'herbe grasse. Le résultat de sa jouissance coulait le long des cuisses blanches, s'insinuait entre les deux globes tendre et mouillait le fin duvet brun qui se trouvait là. Il n'avait pas de mouchoir, pas même un vêtement propre pour l'essuyer. Le liquide épais semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, et la respiration de Fili devenait de plus en plus courte. Il saisit les cuisses de son frère, juste à la naissance de ses fesses, et les pressa à plusieurs reprise, obtenant plus de liquide. La peau était rouge et gonflée, les muscles qui cillaient encore le suppliait en silence.  
Il s'allongea sur la terre, et sa peau frissonna au contact de la terre froide.  
Sa langue plongea entre les jambes de Kili, recueillant sa propre saveur, acide, mélangé à la douceur sucrée du plus jeune. Et, tandis qu'il le nettoyait avec application et révérence, il couvrit le prince de compliments. Il lui murmurait à quel point il était beau, et fort; combien il tenait à lui et combien sa présence faisait de lui un meilleur nain, un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne savait pas si sa voix portait au-dessus des torrents d'eau claire qui se déversaient autour d'eux, mais il était certain que la douceur de ses lèvres transmettait à la perfection ses sentiments. Kili accueillait sa confession en silence, trop embarrassé pour répondre.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, le duvet qui recouvrait les cuisses de son frère luisait de salive et toute trace de son passage avait été effacée. Satisfait, il se fit un devoir de rendre le reste de son corps tout aussi présentable.  
Aidé par la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus drue, il nettoya les poils épais qui protégeait le sexe rose de Kili, ainsi que ses hanches minces dont les os repoussaient la peau. Il lécha le sang qui s'était répandu dans les plis de son ventre, et la terre prise dans la fourrure recouvrant son torse. Il recueillit de l'eau dans ses mains en coupe, et lava la plaie profonde qui déchirait sa clavicule gauche. Il fit disparaître les éclats de métal qui décorait son front, et les flèches cassées plantées dans son cou.  
Le tonnerre entrait en concurrence avec les tambours de guerre dans le frémissement qui agitait son torse. 

Finissant de laver les pieds meurtris, il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé autour de lui.  
Des centaines de corps, amis ou ennemis, étaient entassés en montagnes irrégulières coiffées d'une crête de lances et d'épées abandonnés. Au sommet de l'une d'elle, appuyé sur son bouclier de chêne, son oncle le fixait de ses yeux bleu, le regard absent. 

La pluie tirant une fumée blanche du brasier encerclant les cadavres, Fili s'arracha à la contemplation du carnage et consentit enfin à fermer les yeux de son frère.  
Et les siens.


End file.
